creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
LostTale - O Verdadeiro Mal (Parte 2)
Hey pessoas! Master Knux aqui e sim, voltei a escrever Creepypastas e como podem ver, essa é a segunda parte de uma Creepypasta que fiz um TEMPÃO atrás chamada de Lost Tale (Obviamente baseada em Undertale, um jogo criado por Toby Fox.) Espero que gostem da história! ATENÇÃO: O conteúdo contido nesse texto pode ser perturbador para certas pessoas, por tanto, se você tem problemas pra dormir ou não gosta de histórias de terror, NÃO LEIA O TEXTO ABAIXO. Já faz alguns dias que joguei uma "cópia" de um jogo chamado Undertale, que se revelou ser uma experiência falha, já que o jogo estava bugando MUITO e eu não conseguia mais abrir o arquivo que continha ele. Então simplesmente o abandonei. Pelo menos, até hoje. Estava assistindo alguns vídeos do jogo pelo Youtube e percebi que não era NADA parecido com o que eu tinha jogado, então uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça: "Por que não ir ver se o jogo voltou ao normal?" Pode parecer uma ideia estranha, mas realmente fui checar se o jogo estava igual aos vídeos que vi. Depois de uma procurada pelas minhas pastas do computador, finalmente achei o arquivo, que ainda continha o nome de LOSTTALE.EXE. Eu estava extremamente tentado à abrir ele, pois fiquei pensando no que diabos poderia acontecer de ruim comigo. Não que quando eu abrisse aparece algum tipo de imagem horrorosa com algum grito estridente filho da puta que quase consegue fazer meus ouvidos sangrarem. Mas no fim, acabei abrindo o arquivo. O jogo estava extremamente normal, a intro, o menu principal, tudo.... ...Exceto por um detalhe: Havia um Save lá. Não, eu não havia salvado o jogo antes dele parar de funcionar, porque os locais onde você salva o jogo estavam tão bugados que encostar neles automaticamente travava o jogo por alguns segundos. Eu entrei no Save e fui parar no mesmo "jardim" de flores em que você começa o jogo. Sem escolha de nome, nem nada a mais. Um detalhe estranho era que não havia saída daquela sala, significando que eu estaria preso ali. Mas de repente, um "caminho" extremamente estreito se abre entre as paredes, e eu resolvo entrar. Estava tendo severas dificuldades devido ao fato do caminho ser ainda mais estreito que o sprite do meu personagem, mas depois de algum esforço, o jogo bugou e o meu personagem saiu "deslizando" por ele. O tal caminho estreito começou à ficar mais estreito ainda ao ponto de que eu somente via meu personagem deslizando por um fundo preto. Até eu chegar em uma outra sala, onde supostamente seria o lugar onde eu encontraria o Flowey pela primeira vez. Só que algo estava diferente. O sprite de Flowey estava completamente cinza e sem vida, seus olhos eram meros pixels brancos e seu sorriso tinha se transformado em uma expressão vazia. Ao interagir com ele, ele parecia dizer algo, não no idioma comum do jogo (Inglês) mas sim em WindDings, a mesma fonte usada naquele arquivo que veio junto com o arquivo do jogo. Dessa vez, havia uma saída da sala. Dei o fora dali o mais rápido o possível pois além do sprite do Flowey, a música de fundo não ajudava muito. Só que ao invés de sair na entrada das Ruínas como era de costume, eu acabei indo parar na entrada da casa da Toriel. Resolvi fazer um pequeno Backtrack e ir pelo caminho da direita, cheguei na "sacada" onde eu conseguiria a faca de brinquedo. Mas tinha algo errado: Não havia NENHUM "prédio" lá fora, apenas um fundo preto. Voltei para a casa da Toriel só pra perceber que ela estava cinzenta e sem vida. Dessa vez, o layout da casa mudou: era apenas um corredor vazio. Que ia ficando mais escuro à medida que eu avançava nele. Ao ponto de que a tela não passava de um fundo preto. De repente, sprites apareceram. Eram os bosses do jogo. Todos estavam cinzas e não apresentavam vida. O mais bizarro é que eles se assemelhavam à cadáveres, como se estivessem mortos. Depois de alguns segundos, um outro sprite apareceu. Se assemelhava à um esqueleto, o seu crânio tinha uma rachadura que se estendia do seu olho esquerdo até a parte traseira do crânio (Não sei se era exatamente assim, por causa das dimensões do sprite). E ele estava vestindo uma espécie de manto preto. "W.D Gaster" era seu nome. Ele desencadeou uma batalha contra mim. https://i.ytimg.com/vi/YHzM19mJNDw/hqdefault.jpg Eu não havia ganho nenhum LV no jogo, já que não havia salvado antes. Gaster era absurdamente poderoso, seus ataques tiraram quase todo o meu HP em apenas alguns hits. O jogo começou à se corromper sozinho, mas de uma forma que parecia que o próprio W.D Gaster estava bugando o jogo para ter mais vantagem do que ele já tinha sobre mim. Meu HP chegou ao zero e a batalha terminou. A tela de Game Over estava bizarramente corrompida ao ponto de o "GAME OVER" estava com letras em falta e a música ficava constantemente aumentando e abaixando o seu volume. De repente, uma frase apareceu na tela: "Reality is tearing at the seams." © Master Knux - 2016 © Undertale - Toby Fox Todas as imagens usadas nessa Creepypasta pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores. Categoria:OC Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Jogos amaldiçoados Categoria:Jogos de terror